


I think you're worth holding onto

by O_Sleeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale stays in Beacon Hills, Friendship/Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, could also be seen as, english is not my first language, just so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Sleeper/pseuds/O_Sleeper
Summary: "You still haven't told me what you came here to do, you said you'd be busy today?" Stiles might not be a wolf, but he felt that in that instant Stiles would know if Derek lied."I felt like I needed company, I thought you might like one, didn't have to think much after that."
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I think you're worth holding onto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I've been listen The Oh Hellos a lot lately, their song Soap was what inspired me to write this fic after TWO WHOLE YEARS without writing anything. Sterek is my comfort ship, so I choosed to write something with them, CUZ I MISS THEM. DAILY.  
> Anyway, hope you like it :)))

**I Think That You're Worth Keeping Around**

* * *

> _“I know, maybe you're not quite ready  
>  To loosen your hold  
>  On the safety blanket  
>  You been keeping around your shoulders  
>  But your sums and your pieces  
>  Are enough to make you whole  
>  You gotta let go  
>  I think that you're worth keeping around  
>  I think that you're worth holding onto _ _”_

Stiles smelled like a mixture of lemon and honey, as well as something Derek had learned a long time ago to identify as confusion, but Derek didn't need a super sense of smell to realize that, as Stiles's furrowed eyebrows said enough

"Derek?" He asked calmly, keeping his voice low and steady; something I had learned when Scott had just been bitten and they were still learning to work with this new dynamic. As if he were trying to communicate with an injured and scared animal, which could jump on the nearest victim.

Derek realized that this was due to the fact that he hadn't said anything yet.

"I ...", to be honest, he hadn't planned much further after deciding to come to the Stilinski’s residence, which he now realized was a problem. He couldn't just turn around, get in the car and go, because he knew for sure that Stiles would leave the house to follow him right away.

But Derek didn't know if he had the courage in himself to say that the loft seemed too big, that the pack they had didn't make him feel safe; Derek didn't know if he could look Stiles in the eyes to say that he is the only person whose presence would not make him feel alone.

Fortunately, Stiles was proud to say that he had become a master in the art of understanding him without either of them having to say a word; With a smile, he opened the door and moved to the side.

"You may have noticed, but today it's just the two of us, my dad took the night shift.", Stiles said quietly as he closed and locked the door. "I didn't know you were coming today, but I can make you another mug of tea and we can take everything up stairs if you want."

Derek used the research they were doing as an excuse, so he didn't need to be alone and they could both deepen their knowledge of the supernatural; everything Derek hadn't had time to learn from his family, now he learned alongside Stiles. They both spent a lot of time in Stiles' room, immersed in a silence that would probably be uncomfortable if they were with other people, but that worked for them. From time to time, the Sheriff would stop by his son's room to convince them to come down and eat something or just to call them to keep him company until the time comes for him to leave for the police station.

Derek knew that, in a way, that was the way the Sheriff had found out about meeting him and creating an opinion about him; a real one this time, now that he was aware of everything that surrounded Beacon Hills.

The supernatural might not have been something Scott had accepted with open arms, but it had been something that not only brought Derek and Stiles together, but Stiles and his father — it might even be said to have brought Derek and the Sheriff closer, but that it is something that only time will tell.

"Or not, we can stay here if you want, we can even go outside if it feels too hot inside.", Derek knew he did; he knew that if he asked, Stiles would leave the comfort and warmth of his home and go out to sit under the stars, even though it was the middle of winter and he did not have the same cold resistance as a werewolf.

"No, I would like to stay here, if you don't mind." He nodded briefly at the kitchen table.

"You know I don't care," he said before opening another smile.

While Stiles busied himself with making more of the lemon tea with honey that they had both learned to appreciate as the winter got worse, Derek was busy not only watching him, but concentrating on the surroundings; the smell of the brownies that had been made there earlier, on the television on a random episode of Doctor Who, on the shabby red blanket thrown over the sofa; the same blanket that Stiles had used to cover both a few days earlier, shortly after deciding that Derek couldn't go another day without seeing the first Avengers movie.

_"There is an entire universe here." Stiles had said as he traveled from the kitchen to the living room, with a mug in each hand._

_"There's a whole universe on the other side of that wall, you know that, right?"_

_"No, your universe will make me freeze my ass off, mine on the other hand," Stiles bowed a little as he handed Derek one of the mugs, receiving something he had learned to identify as a smile in return. "Can be watched from the comfort of the sofa, under a blanket, next to the human heater, which is you, if you didn't notice."_

Since then, weekends that had once been lonely for Derek, the same ones that long ago meant that Stiles and Scott would spend day and night completely focused on a video game, now means movie nights for Derek and Stiles. Something they both anticipated the whole week.

"Scott came here today." Stiles counted as he gently placed a mug on the table.

"Can I ask what he wanted?" Stiles smiled and nodded.

“I had been asking myself the same question when you arrived. He didn't really say anything, he just kept asking me why your smell was all over the house and what you wanted, I said you probably hadn't been in my dad's room, but he didn't really like the joke. ”

"It wasn't a good joke." The words left Derek's mouth before he could stop them, but Stiles's smile indicated that he was not offended.

"For your knowledge, it's hard to think of good jokes when you have a werewolf interrogating you." He shrugged, his eyes fixed on the mug he held in his hands. "He didn't seem too stressed, so it's probably not important at all."

" _Or_ he is an idiot."

"Just so you know, this is a possibility that has never been ruled out." Again with shrugged shoulders, but this time with the shadow of a smile on his face, Stiles looked away from the mug to the wolf sitting in front of him.

Derek felt strangely exposed.

"You still haven't told me what you came here to do, you said you'd be busy today?" Stiles might not be a wolf, but he felt that in that instant Stiles would know if Derek lied.

"I felt like I needed company, I thought you might like one, didn't have to think much after that." The “I felt lonely” was left unsaid.

"If you thought I needed company for an incredible Doctor Who or Star Trek marathon, you are completely right, my friend." The exaggerated excitement was enough to make Derek smile. "I really need some space adventures today."

"You said something about Star Wars once, you said it's a crime that I never saw any of the movies." He suggested. "And we haven't seen any yet."

"You know what, you're completely right."

**Author's Note:**

> Soap - The Oh Hellos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq2vZFVWsFg


End file.
